


Senju Family Traditions

by Sora2131



Category: Naruto
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24925972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora2131/pseuds/Sora2131
Summary: Tobirama has seen depravity worse than the Warring States since his arrival in the future but now there is peace and his little Sprout isn't so little any more. In fact, his firstborn is before the Senju Family Avatar, ready to sprout alongside his family.(Inspired and Encouraged by allseer15)
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Senju Tobirama & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 35
Kudos: 530





	Senju Family Traditions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allseer15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allseer15/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tobirama Kicks Some Sense Into Konoha](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21391081) by [allseer15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allseer15/pseuds/allseer15). 



Tobirama could hardly believe he was here to see this... His little sprout was bringing his own firstborn to the Senju Ancestral Tree, a tiny bundle who's chakra shone like his father, and although it was currently more like lit match beside an Uchiha fireball, it was unlikely that the child wouldn't eventually burn like a bonfire at night, just ideal for the guiding the next generation.

He cast red eyes around the room, taking in the guests that had been invited to the feast that Naruto was throwing in celebration of... just about everything he could think of. No two people got the same invitation with Kakashi's being time-stamped hours before the actual start time, most of the Konoha 12 got some variation of a prank seal (though the prank in question was just the seal and a bit of pink smoke) and the clan heads got a personalized, unique invites all done in calligraphy by Naruto's by-now-awe-inspiring brush hand. His niece (another surviving Uzumaki who had joined the family after a...discussion with one of Saru's old pupils) was involved in the planning of the whole event and still got an invite, though it was actually a fairly elaborate seal array that she had to be dragged away from to enjoy the festivities.

International guests were present too, something that had made Tobirama somewhat melancholic thinking about how his brother would have reacted to that but it was smothered by his pride in his nephew. If he'd had Hashirama and Naruto in the same room, in the same _time_ the pair would have had world peace inside a week. That much was made clear by the quiet respect the young Kazekage showed Naruto, by the exuberant, if tone-deaf, musical styles of Killer Bee. It showed in the way the Mizukage's entourage, a young woman who made his own chakra feel warm and a swordsman who had been instrumental in inspiring Naruto's nindo, hovered near the happy couple. It was clear from the way that the towering gorilla of a man, Roshi, jinchūriki of Iwa was allowing the various kids present to use him as a climbing frame. In fact, the number of jinchūriki in the room was another sign of his nephew's peace. 

Hinata Hyuuga, Naruto's beloved and already accepted member of the Senju, refused to leave the Sprout's side and Tobirama couldn't blame her. If the day wasn't entirely their's both him and his summons would have snatched the bundle and dealt with the mother's wrath once she caught up. The day she joined her husband as a Senju was another day of celebration, but it was also a day of relentless teasing for the pair. When her branch grew from the tree, it grew right near Naruto's and entwined around its entire length, before finally meeting only when it grew to be as strong as her husband's. It was a sign of Hinata's constant presence in his life, he had told a confused audience, who lit up with glee while the pair in question went a vivid red. It still makes him smile.

The ex-Hokage watched as mother, father and son lined themselves up, kneeling beside one another with the baby held between them before Naruto swung his head around and made eye contact with him, "Hey Tobi-Oji!" The various groups of guests, who were scattered around the courtyard (the clan heads had already given their respects to the symbol of the Senju, upon arrival) stopped their smaller conversations, focusing on either the trio or Tobirama himself, "Come tell Boruto the story of the first sprout! You tell it way better than me!"

He huffed and puffed in a show of being put-upon, ruined entirely by the proud smile on his face. In all honesty, Naruto was generally the better storyteller but perhaps this was the ideal role of a clan elder. To tell, not the best stories, but the important ones. The ones that described history and tradition and lessons learned, so that each new little sapling has the best soil and strong roots. Leaning heavily on his cane as he knelt beside the new parents and noticing the others gather a bit closer too, he took a moment to just feel. Feel the chakra, life, new and old. Feel the emotions, the love for those here and sorrow for those in the Pure Lands. Then he exhaled. And began:

"It’s believed that our Kekkei Genkai was originally gifted to us from this tree, when a man long, long ago saw a sprout struggling to survive and grow..."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Moms Are Tough Too, You Know!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417073) by [Sora2131](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora2131/pseuds/Sora2131)




End file.
